Talk:Halopedia
You know, instead of , we should actually put my name. It'd be hilarious. --[[User:KillerCRS|'KillerCRS']]Talk to me!][ ] 03:05, 5 January 2008 (UTC) You're right! Everybody likes to abuse KillerCRS!:P--POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 03:47, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Finally, someone sees from MY point of view! Hey...wait.... --[[User:KillerCRS|'KillerCRS']]Talk to me!][ ] 03:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Hey, how bout Blemo down there. I'm sure he'd agree whole-heartedly --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 16:52, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :or Ajax 013... (if you listened to the 6th Halopedia Codpast, you'll know what I'm talking about :P) ' simon rj ' 16:53, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Nope, never heard any of the Podcasts. Wait a minute.... you said Codpast? Is that on purpose? --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 19:21, 5 January 2008 (UTC) yup. --SPARTAN-G023Comm Hell is nice this time of year 19:26, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Ok, I put Worthless Peon on the rank list and linked it to my Halopedia page. If anybody thinks it's funny or retarded comment on my Gruntipedia User Page. This Person I think someone should link this Rank to some other guys user page because I have already linked Worthless Peon to my Halopedia page. This Person I think someone should link this Rank to some other guys user page because I have already linked Worthless Peon to my Halopedia page. Misterchief 00:05, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Special:Contributions/KillerCRS|Stuff I've done!]]] 22:57, 22 March 2008 (UTC) You are just jelous that Halopedia is superior in evey way. SPARTAN-118 Oh my lord. Please leave, you obviously have no idea that this is run by Halopedians. --[[User:KillerCRS|'The Kwarshinator']] Talk to me!][ ] 23:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ??? SPARTAN-118 Gruntipedia is run by Halopedians, every single user on here is a Halopedian. --[[User:KillerCRS|'The Kwarshinator']] Talk to me!][ ] 23:18, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I knew that. SPARTAN-118 Then why the hell would you announce that "we're jealous that Halopedia is superior in every way" if we are all from halopedia? It makes no sense. --[[User:KillerCRS|'The Kwarshinator']] Talk to me!][ ] spartan 118 is right u guys are just noobs trying to insult your own race,but u forget how inferier u guys are to us so lay off our site or where going to barrage u, a death sentence from halopiedia.(EliteHonorGuard 22:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC)) I WAS A NOOB! I was new to this, you guys don't have to disrespect me like that. I've changed my ways. --Meat and Taters 04:33, 23 September 2008 (UTC)MEAT & TATERS ::Excuse me? You clearly don't catch the purpose of the bottom link. It links to EVERYBODY. It just depends on who's logged in at the moment. [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'Hand']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'In']] That part about hierarchy is true. When i created the page Data Core (a multiplayer object in Halo: reach) they delete it. When i ask why they deleted it they wont give me a answer. How gay. Ppl Is it just me or is this article becoming filled with attacks on Halopedians? Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 01:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I may be a little late but Lolololol, EliteHonourGuard, u mad bro? To all the butthurt halopedians, we are not attacking you guys, Gruntipedia = Humor Wiki, Our "Attacks" = Jokes. They are NOT meant to be taken seriously. 5 words: Get a Sense of Humor. Is that too many syllables for you? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 23:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) He was banned from both Halopedia and Gruntipedia for harassment and trying to evoke a flame/vandal war. Stop talking about this. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 00:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) My bad I apologize, I can sometimes let my anger get the best of me. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC)